


thinkin bout you

by satzumo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, HOORAY, but like... the sex is the whole point of the fic, for a smut fic this has like... no smut, just a fool idea i had and i didn't let my terrible smut writing skills stop me, sana has ridiculous ideas but momo goes along with it anyway like always, tbh i don't even really describe anything, yes i finally wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satzumo/pseuds/satzumo
Summary: momo is a virgin in her 20s. sana has an idea of how to fix that. who let these idiots get drunk by themselves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this smut is poorly written and barely proofread... i just really liked the idea, okay?
> 
> as always, a playlist for this fic, comprised of a few songs that are definitely on sana's sex jams playlist: https://8tracks.com/satzumo/thinkin-bout-you-samo-fic-playlist
> 
> i apologize if you came here expecting something sexy
> 
> title from "thinkin bout you" by frank ocean

“We’re drunk, Sana. Is this really the right time to do this?” Momo asked, glancing at the two wine bottles on the table, one empty and the other soon to join it. She hadn’t expected anything like this when she’d started complaining about being a virgin in her 20s, but once Sana had an idea…

 “We’re drunk, it’s the _perfect_ time to do this,” Sana confirmed, shifting to face Momo on the couch. She tossed back the last of her wine and set the glass on the table next to Momo’s already empty glass.

“Shouldn’t we move to the bed or something?” Momo was usually extremely shy concerning things like this, but a combination of alcohol and Sana made it feel like any other conversation. However, neither of those things could stop her from overthinking it.

“By the time you carry my drunk ass up those stairs neither of us will be fully alive. Stop stalling and strip,” Sana commanded, leading by example as she pulled off her own shirt with only a small bit of alcohol-induced clumsiness. She tossed it away, and where one of Sana’s typical partners would be appreciating what had just been revealed to them, Momo was indifferent, having already seen Sana in various states of undress many times before. The circumstances didn’t change that.

“Should we set the mood, or-” Momo’s question was cut off by Sana violently pulling her shirt up, covering her face and getting it tangled in her arms. Momo shrugged Sana off and finished the job, throwing the shirt into Sana’s face as payback. “Don’t be rude.”

“Do you wanna fuck me or not? Damn,” Sana complained, wiggling out of her shorts and miraculously managing to stay on the couch despite her level of intoxication and natural ability to fall at any time.

“Not with that attitude,” Momo snarked, earning a light shove. She let herself fall back with the momentum and watched amusedly as Sana struggled with the knot of her sweatpants, tongue sticking out in concentration. Sana had always been cute, but watching her huff in frustration as her fingers drunkenly refused to do what she wanted, Momo couldn’t help but feel a warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the massive amount of wine she’d consumed.

Sana looked up at Momo and stopped fumbling with the knot. “What?” she whined, thinking Momo was going to tease her about her terrible motor functions.

“You’re cute,” Momo answered simply, smiling at the way Sana’s cheeks flushed a brighter pink than what the alcohol had caused. Sana, startled by the sincere compliment, distracted herself with finally untying the string of Momo’s sweatpants.

“Stop flirting and lift up your ass so I can pull this off,” Sana instructed, refusing to meet Momo’s eyes again. There was a certain boundary of affection that Sana wasn’t sure she wanted to cross, at least not without balancing it out with a playful jab or teasing. The lines were already blurry enough with what they were about to do, what they were doing even now, and the notion of having to reconsider their relationship made Sana’s head ache. Or maybe that was just the several glasses of wine she’d just had.

Momo did as she asked silently, content to watch Sana rather than respond. However, once they were finally both down to their bras and underwear, she felt the nerves begin to creep in, despite the fact that her blood alcohol content should have prevented any kind of second thoughts. She’d never gotten this far with anyone, hell, she’d barely kissed three people in her life, and one of them was the girl currently pulling her sweatpants down to her ankles. They’d shared their first kiss together all the way back in 8th grade after Sana suggested it so they could “get it out of the way”. It was awful, an obvious first kiss for both of them, but Momo held it in her mind as one of her most precious memories, though that could be said with any moment she shared with Sana. Momo supposed this night would be one of them, even if the alcohol was going to erase some of it from her mind come morning. At least all the follow-up practice kisses were much better, as Sana was the type to share whatever new tricks she’d learned from her various boyfriends and girlfriends with her less romantically skilled best friend. Thinking about how much more experienced Sana was sent Momo’s heart rate skyrocketing, and she felt herself start to get antsy. She sat up, bracing herself on her hands and trying, well, failing to slow her breathing.

Sana caught onto Momo’s shift in mood immediately, quickly getting rid of the sweatpants in her hands. “Hey, no. Stop overthinking, babe,” she said, crawling back up onto the couch and straight into Momo’s lap, straddling her.

It was a position they’d been in many times, as it was the one way to almost instantly calm Momo down. Momo immediately curled into Sana, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and face buried in her chest. It didn’t really concern Momo that they were wearing barely anything, she was more focused on the soft circles Sana was tracing on her back and the way she cradled the back of Momo’s head, securing and comforting her. She felt her heart slow to a normal tempo as she matched her breathing with Sana’s, and sighed deeply.

“It’s okay, Momo, you’re here with me. I’m here with you. We’re together, and this is the safest place you’ll ever be, right here in my arms. You don’t have to worry about anything with me, you know that. We’ll only do what you feel comfortable with, okay? I don’t wanna force you into anything,” Sana whispered, placing light kisses into Momo’s hair.

“I’m okay. I just got a little overwhelmed by, um, the difference in experience, I think. What if I’m bad? Like, unfixable?” Momo frowned, her lower lip slightly jutting out in a pout.

Sana pulled back so they could look at each other, laughing lightly. “Momo, you idiot. I’m here to help you, and it’s not gonna be bad. The only way you could be bad is if you didn’t make me cum, and _trust me_ , I’ll make sure you do,” she reassured. Momo scrunched her face up as Sana kissed her nose and forehead, pretending not to like it as much as Sana knew she did. Sana had always been more than willing to fulfill Momo’s neediness for physical intimacy, and Momo supposed this was no different. After all, sex was a logical progression from their normal forms of affection, right? 

“So now that I’ve got the pretty girl undressed and right where I want her, what’s next?” Momo prompted, transitioning back into what they’d originally been doing surprisingly well. Sana giggled at the question, reaching back to move Momo’s hands from her back to her thighs, where her thumbs automatically began to rub softly. Sana felt a chill down her spine at the sensation and she looped her arms back around Momo’s neck.

“Well, I think the next logical step would be for you to kiss her. After all, if she’s half-naked and straddling you, there’s a good chance she wants you to do it,” Sana answered, her voice dropping in pitch as it always did in situations like these. Not much, but a noticeable difference. Before she could do anything else, Momo’s lips were on hers.

Sana gasped slightly, but easily melted into the kiss as her surprised faded. She hadn’t expected Momo to get to it so quickly, especially with her nerves and earlier barrage of questions, but it seemed that Momo was all too eager to kickstart things. Sana might have made a comment about over twenty years of sexual frustration, if her lips hadn’t otherwise been occupied. As it was, Momo could still feel her smirk, and she pulled back slightly, letting their foreheads rest against each other, eyes closed.

“Shut up,” Momo whispered, catching her breath.

“I literally couldn’t say anything,” Sana responded, her smirk widening into a grin.

“But you were thinking it.” Momo leaned back enough to look at her best friend in slight annoyance. Sana stuck her tongue out at her, and Momo responded in turn, before grimacing. “Can we turn on some music? This is weird, just sitting in silence like this.”

“I can play my sex jams, my phone is connected to the speaker,” Sana offered, looking around for her phone. She spotted it on the table and leaned over to grab it, throwing herself off balance and almost into the floor, had it not been for Momo pulling her flush against her body before she went too far. “Ooh, so strong,” she purred teasingly, biting her lip half in amusement and half because of the fluttering in her stomach. She brought her phone up to her face, scrolling through her playlists, trying to ignore the way Momo was staring at her mouth.

“You should play Tinashe. She makes sexy music,” Momo suggested, burying her face into Sana’s neck while she waited. Sana only just kept her breath from catching at the feeling of Momo’s lips against the sensitive skin above her collarbone. She fought a losing battle with her attention, trying to stay focused on her phone instead of the slight, almost unnoticeable pressure Momo was applying. Sana wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not.

Shaking herself out of her stupor and registering what Momo had said, Sana groaned. “Now is not the time, Momo. You know damn well you can’t focus on anything when Tinashe is on. You’re either singing along or thinking about dance moves. Not tonight. I need you to pay attention to me.” She felt her face get warmer at the thought of the kind of _attention_ Momo was going to be paying her, and she was glad Momo wasn’t looking at her.

Sana didn’t understand why she was getting so flustered over this whole ordeal. She was definitely no stranger to sex, and for fuck’s sake, this was _Momo_. She’d never had any reason to be nervous around Momo, especially since Sana was the one with all the experience here. She had to guide Momo through this but here she was acting like _she_ was the virgin. It was frustrating and Sana tried to compose herself as she found the playlist she was looking for and pressed the shuffle button. What came out of the speaker instantly dissipated the tension in the air as they both snorted in laughter. Sana quickly paused it, but the damage was done.

“Why is the _fucking Thong Song_ on your sex playlist?” Momo wheezed between high pitched shrieks of laughter, clutching Sana tighter in her fit of hilarity. Sana let her head fall onto Momo’s shoulder, body shaking with laughter. They sat like that for a while, laughing not only at the song, but each other.

“It’s a good song. Sex doesn’t have to be serious, Momo. For example, what’s happening now,” Sana explained, still giggling slightly, gesturing between them. “I’ll put on something different though, hang on.”

Momo watched as Sana scrolled through her phone, frowning in concentration as she tried to find a good song. She admired the way Sana bit her lip unconsciously, and smiled when her eyes lit up as she found what she wanted and pressed play. A slow, pulsing electronic track played, one that Momo was unfamiliar with, and Sana softly tossed her phone onto the table. Her eyes widened in surprise when she turned back to see Momo already smiling at her, before matching her expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sana asked, her voice soft. The atmosphere of the room had changed so quickly, but it didn’t throw her off balance like before. It felt good. It felt right. 

“You’re cute,” Momo repeated herself from earlier, but the tone of their conversation had shifted. Sana was suddenly extremely aware of the way Momo’s fingers were tracing the band of her bra, and if Sana didn’t know any better, she’d think Momo knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe she did.

“Is that the best you got? Cute?” Sana teased, unconsciously moving closer.

“What would you prefer? Hot? Sexy? Should I tell you how sexy you are?” Momo responded, her voice rougher than before. Sana felt her fingers slide underneath the back of her bra, and her breath caught in the back of her throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sana breathed out, before grabbing the back of Momo’s head and pulling her in for a kiss. Momo allowed the momentum to carry her forward, landing on top of Sana, but not breaking their contact. Her hands naturally trailed up and down Sana’s sides as Sana deepened the kiss, fingers tangling in Momo’s hair.

Momo had always found making out to be kind of gross, at least the concept of it. Even when Sana had “practiced” on her before, she hadn’t found much pleasure in it, but somehow this was different. Now she wasn’t thinking about how weird it was that people liked to shove their tongues down each other’s throats, but instead reveling in the added intimacy it brought when they couldn't physically get any closer. Well, there were still a few barriers between them.

Sana gasped when she felt Momo’s fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra, shocked that Momo was being so bold without even asking if now was the right time, or if it was okay. Someone was a quick learner, it seemed. Momo’s kissing got decidedly worse as she struggled to focus on two things at once while drunk, so Sana pulled her lips away to make it easier for her.

“Already getting right to it, huh? Is my sweet little Momo actually a top?” Sana grinned, pulling herself up by Momo’s shoulders so Momo could unhook her bra and pull it off without difficulty.

“Be quiet,” Momo huffed, finally managing the hooks. Sana let herself fall back down onto the couch as Momo sat up and slid the article of clothing off her arms, dropping it into the floor.

“Make me,” Sana retorted, smirking at Momo’s face when she laid eyes on Sana’s bare chest. Her deer-in-headlights expression was only made cuter by the redness of her cheeks. Momo’s fingers twitched obviously wanting to do _something_ but unsure of what that something should be. Sana could feel her getting anxious again, and she decided to break the tension. “Would you like some assistance? We could pause so you can Google it, or…”

“Would you _fuck off_? I’m a damn virgin, let me figure this out,” Momo snapped, her nerves dissipating. She tentatively slid her hands up Sana’s stomach, pausing for a moment on her ribs, and then finally onto her breasts. Sana bit her lip as she watched Momo’s face, letting her explore at her own pace.

Momo looked up at her, and Sana quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what she wanted, but her thought was interrupted as Momo gave an experimental squeeze. She couldn’t help the moan that came out of her mouth as she closed her eyes. She fought the urge to smack the self-satisfied smirk off Momo’s face, and settled for words instead.

“Don’t get cocky, you haven’t done anything y-“ Sana cut herself off with another moan as Momo began to caress with her thumbs. “Why are you so good at that, you bitch?” she asked breathlessly. Momo chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again but not stopping her ministrations. Sana was slightly perturbed by how good Momo was at this whole thing. Sana was supposed to be teaching but all she’d done was act like a blushing virgin while Momo barely touched her. Sana felt Momo’s hands trail down her sides again, this time stopping at the waistband of her panties, and Sana pulled away from the kiss again. 

“Oh no you don’t. This first,” she instructed, tugging at Momo’s bra. Momo ‘hm’ed and sat up, making quick work of her own bra and tossing it away. She immediately resumed the kiss, barely giving Sana time to breathe.

Sana had no idea why Momo was so uncharacteristically forward and taking control, until she remembered the massive amount of alcohol they’d both consumed. Momo’s confidence drastically increased and her shyness was nowhere to be found when she was drunk, though of course she still had her moments. However, thoughts about Momo’s personality could wait, as Sana was aching to get Momo back for earlier. Momo gasped as Sana suddenly palmed her breasts, the unfamiliar sensation throwing her off balance. Sana grinned, pushing against Momo until they’d changed positions, Momo laying on her back, breathless, and Sana straddling her waist and looking down at her smugly, hands still firmly on her breasts. She leaned down, but instead of Momo’s lips, she changed direction and went for her neck instead. The way Momo shuddered as she placed kisses onto the sensitive skin filled Sana with intense arousal, and she began grinding her hips on Momo’s stomach. Momo’s hands went to Sana’s thighs, and Sana reached back to place them where she really wanted them, on her ass. Momo’s breath hitched and she instinctively squeezed, causing Sana to moan once more. Sana was concerned about how easily Momo was drawing reactions out of her, and she couldn’t imagine how much power she’d have over her once she became more experienced. Well, would they even do this again? When Sana had proposed it, she’d meant it as more of a one time thing but… she really liked this. She loved Momo a lot, they were best friends, and they’d always shown their affection for each other through physical means, but friendly sex? It seemed a bit intense, even for them. Sana wasn’t sure she’d make it out without developing feelings. Hell, they hadn’t even taken their underwear off yet and Sana never wanted to do this with anyone else but her. Before Sana could think more about it, she found herself being pushed over onto her back again.

“You’re really into it now, huh?” Sana asked, trying to collect herself. Momo had her hands on Sana’s waist, and her fingers were curling beneath the waistband of Sana’s panties again.

“I want these off,” Momo said, and Sana realized that she’d already soaked through them. Whenhad that happened? Fuck, this was more intense than Sana had planned for. She didn’t mind in the least bit, though.

“I like drunk you. She’s hot.” Sana lifted her hips to let Momo slide her panties off, which she did without breaking eye contact. Sana had the thought that her upholstery was going to be ruined if Momo kept doing things like that. 

“You’re hot all the time,” Momo responded off-handedly, cutting to the chase and removing her own underwear as well. Another pause. While before this Momo had at least some idea of what to do, here she was stuck. Her alcohol induced confidence was reaching its end, and Sana sensed that she wouldn’t be able to sit back and let Momo figure it out by herself anymore. She sat up, and they looked at each other for a moment, as though it was a normal Saturday night and the weren’t in the middle of ridding Momo of her virginity.

“It’s easier for me to show you than it is to tell you,” Sana said quietly, noting the way Momo’s fingers clenched. “Lay back for me.”

Momo did so without responding, obviously nervous again. Sana rubbed her thighs reassuringly, smiling softly. Momo looked up at her, eyes wide and full of worry. Sana sighed, thinking of ways to help Momo relax. When she decided, a devilish grin spread on her face, and Momo became wary. Sana leaned down and kissed Momo’s stomach lightly, before suddenly blowing into it, making Momo shriek and slap at her. Sana began tickling her, pulling Momo’s high pitched laughter out of her. Momo managed to grab her hands, and Sana interlocked their fingers.

“Calm down. I’ve got you. You’re not gonna enjoy it if you’re worrying. You just have to lay there, I’m doing all the hard stuff,” Sana soothed, playing with Momo’s hands.

“But why’d you have to tickle me?” Momo pouted.

“Can’t keep my hands to myself,” Sana sang, in time with the song that was currently playing.

“And you talked shit about me singing,” Momo groaned. Sana laughed, leaning down to kiss Momo’s stomach again and grinning when she flinched.

“I’m not gonna tickle you again, pinky promise,” Sana assured her, linking their pinkies and shaking. Momo instantly relaxed, knowing Sana wouldn’t break a pinky promise.

Sana shifted into a more comfortable position on her stomach, finally taking in all of her best friend. She unconsciously bit her lip, arousal spiking back up, and started kissing Momo’s hips lightly, slowly making her way down. She didn’t miss the way Momo’s breath caught as her hand trailed up her thigh, or the sound she made when her thumb started tracing a path around the area where she needed it most. Sana kept a close watch on Momo’s face, making sure she didn’t overwhelm her. Momo’s eyes squeezed shut as Sana inserted a finger, her breathing decidedly more shallow. When Sana added the second, her hands grabbed the couch, knuckles white. When Sana started using her tongue, Momo’s thighs clamped around her head, cutting off almost all sound, but she didn’t mind. It was still easy to hear Momo once she started getting close. Calling her name, _Sana’s_ name, so desperately. Sana clamped her thighs together, extremely turned on, and continued with vigor, reaching up with her other hand to grab Momo’s. Sana didn’t even notice that Momo was practically breaking her hand (okay, she noticed, but it was possibly the least important thing in the world right now). With a loud groan, Momo came, and Sana helped her ride out her orgasm, slowing her fingers and tongue to a halt. Momo released Sana’s head from her thighs’ vice grip and Sana sat up, watching Momo catch her breath. She was covered in sweat, and was looking up at the ceiling like her soul had temporarily left her body. Sana was extremely pleased with herself.

“Are you okay?” Sana asked, rubbing Momo’s hand with her thumb. Momo’s eyes flicked to Sana, her chest still heaving.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Momo breathed out, pulling herself up with some difficulty. Sana grinned at her. “If I can make you feel even half of that, I’ll be happy.” Sana squeezed her thighs together at that thought, and she laid back, watching Momo expectantly.

“Well? Come here.” Sana motioned with a single finger, beckoning her best friend to do as she said. Momo readily positioned herself, resting her head on Sana’s hip, and Sana smiled at Momo’s enthusiasm. And- _oh_. Momo was apparently a _great_ student. It took Sana all of two minutes to cum, five minutes less than Momo.

Sana really wanted to smack that stupid grin off Momo’s face.

* * *

 “I’m good right? I’m great,” Momo boasted, strutting into Sana’s bedroom with two bottles of water like she owned it. Sana looked up at her, still sulking from earlier.

“Who said you could come into my bedroom?” Sana huffed, cuddling up to Momo as she laid next to her.

“Reigning sex champions get a free pass,” Momo smirked, not caring when Sana smacked her chest.

“Are you still drunk? Why are you acting like such an ass?” Sana pouted, gripping Momo’s shirt. She hadn’t bothered to put on clothes, but Momo didn’t like walking around naked. A shame, really.

“You like me when I’m drunk, remember? You said it,” Momo teased. Yep, still drunk. If Momo remembered saying any of this in the morning, she’d probably curl up into a ball out of shame. While that image was funny, the thought of Momo not remembering events from tonight made Sana’s heart clench.

“So now that you’re a master, are you gonna be as bad as me? One night stands every week? Serial heartbreaker?” Sana asked, ignoring the bad taste left in her mouth at the thought of Momo with anyone else.

“Oh, um… I’m not really a master, or anything. I thought, uh, maybe we could still- you know what? Never mind,” Momo stuttered, nerves getting the better of her. Sana perked up at that.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know. If we kept, uh…” Sana trailed off, unsure of herself.

“I’m not asking you to be, like, exclusive or anything, but I can’t help but think that I don’t really wanna do this with anyone else. Even though I’ve only done it once,” Momo admitted, not looking at Sana. Her hands fumbled with each other, a nervous habit.

“You should, though.” Momo’s hands stilled.

“Should what?”

“Ask me to be exclusive,” Sana answered, biting her lip anxiously. “Because I was thinking the same thing, like, the whole time.”

“I, uh… do you wanna try this out? Be exclusive? Date?” Momo whispered the last word, painfully aware of what this could do to their friendship.

“I really, really do. But um, maybe we should take it a bit slower than we did tonight, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, leave a kudos/comment!
> 
> come yell at me for not actually writing any details on my twitter: @momocunt


End file.
